


In Vino Veritas (ou un truc dans le genre)

by Melie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les anges ne peuvent pas être ivres. Dommage que Dean n'y ait pas pensé avant de tenter l'aventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas (ou un truc dans le genre)

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Certains disent que la vérité est dans le vin. Il est sûr d'avoir entendu Sam en parler, une fois. Une histoire de proverbe.

Dean, lui, est plutôt bière et whisky que vin, mais bon, c'est juste une jolie phrase pour dire que l'alcool délie les langues, alors bon.

Dommage que ça ne marche pas sur Cas'.

Ou plutôt : dommage que Dean n'ait pas réalisé avant de le tenter que ça ne marcherait pas. Pourtant, le fait que les anges résistent à l'alcool aurait dû lui paraître normal, si ce n'est logique. Ils ont déjà suffisamment à faire là-haut pour se coltiner des gueules de bois en plus.

« Je pense que tu as suffisamment bu.  
\- C'est marrant, je commençais à me dire la même chose. »

Bon. Donc. Soûler un ange pour le faire parler : pas bonne idée. Ou alors, ne pas se soûler au passage. Mais c'est moins drôle. 'Fin bon.

« Tu devrais certainement aller t'allonger. »

Et l'autre qui lui parle d'une voix condescendante, pas même... ah, si, quand même, un peu, les joues très légèrement rosées. Cela suffit à faire sourire Dean. Un sourire sans doute un peu bêta, mais bon, Cas' mettra ça sur le compte de l'alcool... 'fin, de toute façon, y a rien d'autre sur quoi le mettre sur le compte de... ah, bon sang, il a toujours détesté la... syntaxe, bref, faire des phrases compliquées.

Ouais, il vaut mieux qu'il s'allonge.

« T'as qu'à continuer de boire sans moi. »

On sait jamais, au cas où il finirait par raconter quelque chose... et au cas où Dean serait encore conscient pour l'entendre...

« D'accord. »

… ah bah puisque c'est d'accord, hein. Dean rit, et l'ange penche la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Bah, en fin de compte, décadence ou pas, t'as l'air d'aimer ça ! »

L'humain se lève et titube un peu, l'ange le prend par le bras et le guide jusqu'au lit, heureusement pas trop loin – quitte à boire dans ces quantités, mieux vaut le faire bien au chaud au motel que dans un bar, puis bon, quand Dean en a eu l'idée, il n'était pas sûr des effets secondaires que l'alcool aurait sur Cas'.

« N'aies crainte, je compte rester suffisamment sobre pour monter la garde. »

Monter la garde ?

« Sur quoi ? »

L'ange ne répond pas. Dean s'assoit sur le lit, jette ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce (enfin, il croit) et s'étale.

La réponse lui vient un peu avant le trou noir.

Sur lui, l'ange monte la garde sur lui.

C'est avec un sourire encore plus bêta qu'il s'endort.


End file.
